


Work Dork Lover

by ktse2503



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: AYITL Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, I love this couple, Implied Smut, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktse2503/pseuds/ktse2503
Summary: I just wanted to make a little compilation of things I really wish happened between Rory and Logan. Here is what I wanted to happen in their last scene in the revival.





	

“Every ride has to end,” she said. There was silence as Logan stared at the floor.

“I don’t love her,” he mumbled.

“What?” “I don’t love her,” Logan repeated, “Odette,” he clarified. “Logan-”

“No Rory,” he interrupted,

“This whole thing was just a business arrangement, this stupid engagement. I mean sure we tolerate each other, but I don’t want to end up like my father. I don’t want to be courted off to the highest bidder and be stuck in a loveless marriage for the rest of my life and I certainly don’t want to watch you walk out that door when I can’t even tell you I love you. I love you Rory. I know you probably haven’t forgiven me for what happened 8 years ago, but there has not been a day since that graduation where I didn’t kick myself for leaving you there. I was an ass. A selfish ass. A selfish ass who despite all odds, found the woman of his dreams and left her because I’m an idiot. God, I’m such an idiot.”

Silence. It felt like hours of just… silence. “Please do something,” he whispered, “kick me, yell at me, slap me in the face, I don’t care just do something.” She looked at him. She stared into his eyes, admired the gorgeous shade of brown that was almost hazel.

She reached up and traced his jawline with the tips of her fingers. It was such a light and gentle touch, Logan probably wouldn’t have noticed if he wasn’t paying attention.

She stood on her tip toes so a second hand could reach up to comb through the perfectly sculpted hair on the top of his head. His hands were placed gently on her hips. She closed her eyes and sighed. “This is such a bad idea,” she said with a chuckle as their lips finally met.

Logan thought he heard angels sing. He brought both of his hands up to cup her face. Their lips molded together perfectly. It felt as if their whole relationship flashed before him. The first time they met, the Life and Death Brigade, the first time she told him she loved him. Everything.

After several moments, she slowly pulled away and Logan thought he could cry. Their faces were so close, noses touching, but at the same time, they felt miles apart.

Rory gave a chaste kiss to his lips before backing away from his embrace completely.

She smiled sadly and then Logan knew. That was a goodbye kiss. This wasn’t an ‘I love you too’ kiss. If it was, they’d already be back up in bed.  
He looked back at the ground and nodded, letting out a small sigh. “I’m sorry ace, I really don’t want to leave again but if-” “What are you talking about?” She asked.

“I thought that you were just… saying goodbye,” he explained. “Where did you get that idea?” She grinned, taking a step closer while he was still frowning at the floor. “I don’t know you just seemed like you wanted-” “Logan...” “Yeah?” He finally looked up when she took his hand in hers.

“I don’t want you to go anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you thought and some constructive criticism. I also always love it if you have any requests for me. Thanks for reading!


End file.
